


A Long Day

by finn_virgil



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Chief Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, minor mention of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finn_virgil/pseuds/finn_virgil
Summary: After a long day of being Chief of Berk, Hiccup finds himself reminiscing of the days before Drago.





	

It was a long day.  
The twins had made a mess of the Snoggletog decorations, a fire had broken out in the woods (it was suspected to have been started by a wild dragon), and a fight ensued over the best way to use the Bewilderbeast's ice as a holiday decoration. Of course as chief, Hiccup had to fix these problems. "Who knew that the holidays could be so stressful?" he said to himself. Then again, it was only a few months after the battle with Drago, and tensions were still high in the entire village.  
It was night, and Hiccup was at his desk, looking over official papers from a recent meeting concerning the disposal of the Bewilderbeast ice. The letters seemed to be blurring together, and the candle was burning out. Hiccup rested his elbows on the desk and ran his hands through his hair. He could tell he was getting tired, but he couldn't stop his task. "These papers won't read themselves," Hiccup said out loud, mostly to reassure himself. But even as he said it, his mind started wandering.  
He was flying through the air on Toothless's back, wild and free. He could feel the wind in his face, smell the salt of the ocean below him. It was a thrilling experience, one that wouldn't have happened had it not been for Toothless.  
Suddenly, he was back at his desk, his head dropping down. He pulled his head up. "No! I can't fall asleep!" he scolded himself. "There's still work to be done!" He looked at the paper. The letters still blurred together, and he shook his head. "Focus, Hiccup!"  
But once again, his mind wandered off.  
This time, he was sitting on the island dubbed Itchy Armpit, Astrid at his side. Astrid. The love of his life. And to think she once hated him. It's a crazy world, huh?  
Now he was at Dragon's Edge. The gang was sitting around the fire, telling stories of the times from when Berk still fought dragons; from when dragons and vikings first united; from their recent adventures beyond the Archipelago. Tuffnut was stroking Chicken's feathers. That darned chicken. Whatever made Tuff so attached to it?  
\----  
Astrid walked in the room Hiccup was in. She was worried because she hadn't heard him go to bed, so she went to check on him. And there he was, sleeping at his desk, with the candle slowly but surely fading away and the papers tossed all about. Astrid couldn't help but smile. "That dork overworked himself again," she thought. She walked out of the room, grabbed a blanket from their bed, and walked back in by Hiccup. Astrid lovingly draped the blanket over his shoulders, and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight," she whispered. She blew out the candle, and tiptoed her way to bed.  
It was a long day.  
But tomorrow would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
